Tuxedo and Stripes
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: It's a slash fic. MistoMunkustrap pairing. 'Cause it hasn't been done yet.
1. Holograms

Tuxedo and Stripes.  
By MoonbeamDancer  
  
Author's Note's- This fic is mine. It's a slash fic with a male couple in it; so if this isn't your thing, please leave now. Ideal musical to listen to during one part, and I'll let you know when, is Close your Eyes from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV sound track. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Misto quietly worked on his magic. He was currently working on using holograms. He looked around and saw that he was alone. Holding out his right hand he conjured up a hologram and sighed softly to himself. It was a hologram of Munkustrap.  
"My warrior." He whispered aloud.  
He stared at the hologram for a moment longer and then made it vanish with a wave of his hand.  
He was walking into the Junkyard, running though various tricks in his mind, when he saw Munkustrap. He smiled and was about to call out hello when Demeter came up beside Munkustrap. And gave him a kiss. Misto shut his mouth and walked past them, brushing against Munkustrap by mistake.  
"Sorry." he said, without looking up at him and kept walking.  
Munkustrap watched Misto leave. He had seen Misto begin to say hi and the look of pain that flashed across the smaller toms face when Demi kissed him on the cheek. He continued watching Misto's retreating back, when he realized that Demeter was trying to get his attention.  
"I'm sorry Demeter, what did you say?"  
"I asked if you knew what was up with Misto."  
Munkustrap shook his head. And made a mental note to check later. It could have been anything. Munkustrap knew Misto didn't have a home and that it bothered him a bit that he didn't have one. Or it could be something else.  
  
~3 weeks later~  
It was raining down in droves. It had taken everyone by surprise, including Misto who didn't have any shelter for the night. Misto shivered in the cold. He was cold through the bone and his coat was so heavy with water that it dripped off him. Not only that, he was hungry. He sneezed and water flicked off his whiskers. He sniffled, his paws slapping the wet concrete as he walked. He sneezed again and his vision blurred for a moment. Misto shook his head, clearing his vision.  
"I am not sick!" he mumbled to himself and stumbled on.  
Munkustrap was watching the rain from his warm home when he saw Misto walk by. "I'll invite him to stay the night, no cat should be out in this weather." he thought.  
Misto was still walking when his vision blurred again. He stopped and shook his head.  
"Misto! Hey Misto!" he heard some one call. He looked up to see Munkustrap approaching him. He started to walk towards Munkustrap.  
"Munku-" he said before the world slammed up against his body.  
"Mistoffelees!!" Munkustrap shouted as the tom fainted.  



	2. Strawberries and Magic

Munkustrap ran out into the rain and gently gathered Misto into his strong arms.  
Returning back to the house, Munkustrap laid Misto in front of the fire. He admired the way the fire light danced across Misto, high lighting the planes and angles of his face, glinting off his chest and the muscles of his stomach and sliding down his long, supple legs. Munkustrap shook his head, dismissing the fluttery feeling in his stomach and seeing that Misto had no scratches on him, set to work drying his fur and keeping him warm. Munkustrap started to lick Misto's fur so it would dry faster. Tilting Misto's head back, Munkustrap dried the fur on his neck. He didn't notice Misto's fingers twitching on his left hand.  
Misto felt someone washing his fur and came to.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Munkustrap?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm okay. I think. Where are we?" he asked sitting up.  
Munkustrap explained that he had fainted outside and that he had brought him in to get warm. "You're welcome to stay the night." he finished.  
"Thanks. I felt someone washing my fur, was that you?"  
Munku nodded, the taste of Misto's skin still on his tongue. "I had no idea you would taste so sweet. Like strawberries and magic" he thought   
The magic had an electric taste to it and a hidden strength running though both it and Misto.  
"Oh." Misto replied rubbing his arms.   
Munkustrap grabbed a blanket that he kept warm by the fire and wrapped it around Misto shoulders. "Here. Is that better?"   
He held Mistoffelees for a moment and inhaled his scent. "I'll let you get some sleep." He whispered, letting him go  
"Thank you Munkustrap. For everything." Misto said.  
He laid back down, wrapping the blanket around him and quickly fell asleep.  
To help keep him warm, Munkustrap curled up next to him, slipping his arms around his slender waist. Misto rolled over to face Munkustrap in his sleep and nuzzled into his chest. Munku chuckled, the chuckle rumbling in his chest.  
"Sleep my Sorcerer, we'll talk in the morning."  
The next morning, Misto awoke to find himself in Munkustrap's arms. He gently propped himself up on his elbows, his chin resting in his hands and watched Munkustrap sleep.  
"My beautiful warrior." he thought. "You look so peaceful when you sleep." He watched the rise and fall of Munkustrap's chest.  
"Go ahead. This is probably the only chance you'll get." something inside him said.  
Misto brushed one of his hands through Munku's fur, feeling his heart pulse, and press his lips to Munkustrap's. Munku's lips were warm and soft and he tasted like spices and strength with a hint of sweetness underneath. He was pulling back when Munkustrap opened his eyes.  
The two toms stared at each other.  
"Did you just kiss me?" Munku asked.  
"I..." Misto lurched to his feet. "I shouldn't of done that." he said in a rush.  
Munkustrap got to his feet "Mistoffelees..."  
"I'll leave. I've over stayed my welcome."  
He started walking out of the room when felt Munkustrap yank him back and against his body.  
"Don't leave." he heard whispered in his ear.  
  



	3. Don't leave Me

Misto's eyes widened. Had he just heard what he wanted to hear?  
"What did you say?"  
Munkustrap wrapped one arm around Misto's waist and slid the other up across his chest, his hand resting on Misto's shoulder. "I said, don't leave." he whispered again in Misto ear.  
Misto turned his head to the left and looked over his shoulder. "Why?" he asked.  
"Because I said so and because we need to talk."  
Misto laughed and turned around in Munku's arms. "I'm not staying just because you say so." "And not because your arms feel so damn good around me." he thought.  
Munkustrap smiled, he thought Misto's laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He threaded his left hand through the fur on the side of Misto's face and laughed softly, the laugh vibrating in his chest.  
"Then stay because I ask." he said softly.  
Misto smiled, his eyes teasing. "I don't know... You haven't really asked." His lips twitched in a smile.  
Munkustrap saw the look on Misto's face and knew he was teasing. He pulled Misto closer and felt Misto run his hands up his chest and link his hands behind his neck. Munkustrap tilted his head down and tilting Misto's head up pressed his mouth to the smaller toms.  
Misto gave a small gasp; he hadn't been expecting this, but responded back passionately. Munkustrap slid his tongue teasingly along the edges of Misto's lips, and when he parted them, Munku slipped his tongue into Misto's mouth and began to caress Mistoffelees' tongue with his.  
Misto moaned softly deep in his throat and continued to duel with Munkustrap.  
Munkustrap trilled a low purr and smiled when he felt and heard Misto respond in kind.  
"We should stop before we get carried away." Misto hissed.  
The two got in a few more kisses and then pulled back, still holding each other.  
"We need to talk." Munkustrap said.  
Misto nodded. "You're right."  
Munkustrap hooked a nearby chair with his foot and strattled it, his arms resting on the back of the chair.  
Misto sat Indian style and levitated in the air.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Tell you what Munkustrap? That I'm wildly in love with you past the point of insanity? That whenever I see you with Demeter, or any other queen for that matter, that it drives me crazy?"  
He levitated so that he was at eyelevel with Munkustrap  
"And that whenever you touch me all I can think about is you?" he asked, looking into Munkustrap's hazel eyes.  
Munku stared back at Misto, looking into his flashing blue eyes. "I had no idea you felt that way about me."  
"Yes, damnit!" Misto growled. "What about you? I just spilled my guts and you haven't said a word."  
Munkustrap exhaled slowly. "Truthfully? I don't know what to say."  
"You could say something about what just happened. Try that."  
Munkustrap stayed quite for a moment, looking for the words.  
"I've never felt anything like that before. I have no idea what the hell I should say. I could start with wow..."  
Misto burst out laughing.  
"What?" Munkustrap asked, surprised.  
Misto choked back his laughter. "Ahem. Sorry. It's just that," he smothered a giggle. "you normally know what to say, and seeing you stumble over your words, I find it cute." he said, smiling.  
Munku sulked. "Well, I glad one of us finds it cute." he pouted.  
Misto leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "Yeah, and I find that pout kinda sexy. Now you were saying?"  
"You're not letting me off the hook are ya?" Munkustrap sighed.  
"Nope, sorry." Misto replied shaking his head.  
"Alright." Munkustrap said. "That was incredible." he whispered.  
"So why am I sensing confusion?" Misto asked. "I can sense you liked it, but I'm getting a lot of confusion and a little bit of fear."  
"I thought just Tant and Cori were psychic." Munku responded, avoiding the question.  
"I'm not. I'm empathic. That means I can sense emotions and right now, yours are screaming at me."  
Misto cupped the side of Munku's face. "Talk to me my warrior. Why are you afraid?"  
"All of this scares me Misto. I'm sure I'm in love with you, but at the same time, this all scares the hell out of me."  
Munkustrap stood up and pulled away, both physically and emotionally   
Misto turned around and set his feet on the ground. "And you think I'm not scared?" he asked. "I'm just as scared as you."  
Rising on tiptoe, Misto gently kissed Munku on the cheek. "It'll be okay. You'll see."  
"So are you just lying to me to make me happy or do you really mean it?"  
"I mean it."  
"Good."  
Both toms looked outside. It was still wet, icky and rainy out there. Misto made a face and the weather and promptly sneezed. He swore softly, rubbing his nose.  
"I'm not supposed to be sick."  
"You really should swear so much." Munkustrap said.  
Misto shot Munku a semi annoyed look.  
"And don't give me that look either."  
Misto stuck out his tongue.  
"Or that one."  
He took Misto's hand in his. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and take care of that cold."  
  
~A week later.~  
Misto and Munku were in the 'yard.  
"How's the cold? Is it gone?"  
Misto nodded.  
"Good." Munku replied and licked Misto's nose.  
"Don't do that." Misto said, sneezing.  
"But it's fun." Munkustrap said, rolling onto his back and pawing the underside of Misto's chin. The two laughed softly and kissed, not knowing that they were being watched.  
Demeter growled softly to herself. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes and then after a moment, opened them again.   
Yep, still there, she wasn't seeing things.  
Mistoffelees and Munkustrap. And they were kissing.  
Her eyes flashed with anger and hurt. "I thought we were together." she hissed, watching as the two embraced. She knew that couples like this happened in the tribe, but it still hurt. A lot. She stepped out of the shadows.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
Misto and Munku jumped apart.  
"Demeter." Munkustrap whispered.  
Misto stared back at the golden queen in shock.  
"Don't you "Demeter" me." she hissed. "I thought you were in love with me! Instead you pick him!!" Demeter screamed, pointing at Misto. "Why? Why him?"  
"Because I wanted this. Because I love him."  
Misto smiled and squeezed Munku's hand when he heard this.  
Demeter slapped Munkustrap, drawing blood. "I thought... I had hoped we were to be together, but you went and picked this scrawny little tom instead. I'll make sure you regret that."  
  



	4. She's a Fiend in Feline Shape

Munkustrap's eyes narrowed and he growled.  
"Don't you dare threaten me." Misto spoke "I don't know what you're problem is Demeter and frankly I don't care, but get over it. Munkustrap is with me weather or not you or anyone else for that matter likes it or not. Do you get that?" Misto hissed, stepping up in front of her.  
Demeter stared back at Misto. "You won't keep him forever. He'll get bored with you eventually and come back to me." she snarled softly.  
"That won't happen." Munku shot back. "Not now, not ever."  
Demeter silently stared at the two with venomness hate in her eyes. After a moment or two she left.  
Misto sighed softy. "Are you alright? Let me see those scratches."  
"I'm fine." Munkustrap replied, rubbing the wound.  
"Let me see anyway." Misto said.   
Misto really, it's okay."  
"Let me see." Misto commanded.  
Munkustrap sat on a nearby tire. He knew that when Misto got like this, it was useless to fight.  
Misto sat next to him and looked at the wound.  
"She didn't cut you too deep, it should heal in a few days."  
"Thank you."  
Misto smiled. "You're welcome."  
They were walking back to the main clearing when Misto asked, "Did you mean what you said? To Demeter I mean."  
"You mean about loving you and wanting to be with you? Yeah, I meant it. I wouldn't of said it if I didn't."  
Misto smiled at that. "I love you too."  
They were at the entrance when Old Deuteronomy came up to them.  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but may I please speak with you two?"  
The two of them nodded and followed Deuteronomy to his lair.  
"Sit down please."  
"Is something wrong?" Misto asked, as he and Munkustrap sat down.  
"I just got done talking with Demeter. She was upset, do either of you know why?"  
Both paled and griped each other's hand.  
Glancing at Misto who mouthed, "Tell him." Munku replied, "We know why.  
He breathed in and squeezed Misto's hand. "Mistoffelees and I are... a couple."  
"Demeter didn't like it."  
"At all." Munkustrap finished.  
"Did she do that to you?" Deuteronomy asked, motioning at the cut.  
Munku nodded.  
Deuteronomy sighed. "If the two of you want to be together, that's fine with me, but be aware that there are others that don't approve of such couples."  
The two nodded, said thank you and left.  
They were heading towards home -after the rainstorm Munkustrap had told Misto that he was free to stay if he wished- when three of the kittens, Electra, Misto's little sister Victoria and Jemima came up to them.  
"Hey, can we ask you guys a question?" Electra asked quietly.  
"Sure. What is it?" replied Misto.  
The girls looked at each other. After some nudging and some "You ask them." "No you ask them." Munkustrap asked,  
"Girls, you wanted to ask us something?"  
The kittens gave Jemima a shove. "Um...yeah." she looked back at the other two. "Demeter is going around saying that you two are together. Is that true?"  
Mistoffelees and Munkustrap looked at each other. What should they say? What should they not say?  
"Yes, it's true."  
The kitten's mouths dropped open. They weren't stupid. They had heard of such things happening. But to know the couple personally was a whole other story. All three looked shocked, Victoria the most, since it was her brother. Misto asked if they were all right.  
"Just a little shocked."  
Victoria hadn't responded.  
Misto pulled her aside, away from the others and asked, "You okay?"  
Victoria nodded. "Are you happy with him?"  
Misto smiled dreamily. "Yes. Very happy."  
Munkustrap came over.   
Victoria turned to him. "Misto says he's happy with you, he better stay that way."  
"If I hurt him, I'm dead." Munku summed up. "Right. Got it."  
  
  



	5. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note's- Okay, "shan mahoutsukai" means "beautiful sorcerer" in Japanese. The part to listen to "Close you Eyes." is the fight between Misto and Munku. You might have to put it on repeat depending on how fast you read. Enjoy.  
  
  
Misto laughed softly. "Come on. We should go." he said.  
The two said goodbye to Victoria and resumed walking home.  
They walked in the door, Munku shutting it behind them.  
"You okay?" Misto asked. "You were quiet all the way home."  
Munkustrap nodded and started towards the kitchen. "I'm fine. You hungry? I'm gonna start dinner."  
Misto nodded yes. "You sure?"  
Munku grinned "Yeah. Just thinking that's all."  
"About what?"  
They walked into the kitchen and Misto sat up on the counter out of the way, his legs swinging a little bit.  
"About you. About us."  
"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"  
Munku got some tuna out from the fridge.  
"It's a good thing. Tuna okay?"  
"Yeah."  
The two talked while the tuna sizzled in a pan. It had started to rain a little bit and when Munkustrap had plated the tuna along with some veggies and mashed potatoes, it was raining harder.  
"Hope the power doesn't go out." Misto commented, talking his plate to the table. Munku put his plate on the table and the lights flickered.  
"Me too."  
Right as they sat down the power failed.  
"We were saying?"  
"I hope it's just a breaker."  
Misto lit a candle that was on the table with his fingertip. The light threw shadows across his face. "Even if it is, we still get a romantic dinner."  
Munku chuckled. "True. I'll check it later."  
And they began to eat. After they were done and had washed the dishes, Munku grabbed a flashlight and headed for the basement.  
"I am never letting you near water again. You're way too dangerous with it." he told Misto at the top of the stairs that led down to the basement.  
"I never heard you complain." Misto replied, swiping a few stray drops off Munkustrap's chest.  
"I'm still never letting you near it." He flicked on the light. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
"'Kay. Watch your step down there, I'll be in the living room."  
Munku nodded and went down into the basement.  
By the time he got back, Misto had started a fire in the fireplace.  
Munkustrap clicked off the light and felt an odd sense of déjà vu all over when he saw Misto in the firelight. He grinned evilly and began to sneak up behind his handsome sorcerer.   
Misto stared into the flames, his eyes glazing over while watching their hypnotic dance. He was sitting on his right side with his right arm supporting his weight.  
Munkustrap peeked out from the side of the sofa. He couched down and leapt into the air.  
"Hey!" shouted Misto as Munkustrap leapt onto him. The two toms crashed to the floor in a tangle of arms, legs and fur.  
Misto looked up at him. "Well? Was it a breaker?" he asked.   
Munku looked down at him. "Nope."  
They shifted so that Misto was straddling Munkustrap, his hands resting lightly on Munku's stomach. Misto gently scratched his claws on Munku's stomach. Munkustrap's muscles contracted slightly and he giggled softly.  
"Stop." he protested. "That tickles."  
Misto smiled seductively. "Does it?" he whispered, arching an eyebrow. He tickled Munku again and smiled at the laugh he got in return.  
Munku tried to twist out of the way. "S-Stop! Please!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
Misto could feel what Munku was feeling; the emotions were just pouring in. Mostly it was happiness and love. But under it all was a small thread of lust. He had stopped tickling Munkustrap and that's when Munku struck, rolling over so that he was on top.  
"Gotcha!" he said, seeking out Misto's ticklish spot, right on his rib cage.  
Misto yelped in surprise. "Stop!! You know that's my most ticklish spot!" he yowled.  
"I know." Munkustrap thought and attacked the spot again.  
Misto jumped and laughed trying to get Munku off. He succeeded and wrapped his arms around his ribcage.  
"That was fun."  
"Yeah, for you." Misto retorted.  
Munkustrap nuzzled Misto and laid his head on Misto's chest, listening to his heart beat.  
"I love you." he whispered.  
Misto smiled. He already knew Munkustrap loved him, but hearing him say it made it more real.  
"I love you too." he responded, scratching Munku's ears. Munkustrap purred loudly and rubbed against Misto.  
"This is nice."  
"Yeah, it is."  
Munku propped himself up on his left elbow and looked down at Misto, tracing the bones under his eyebrows.  
"What are you thinking?" Misto asked.  
"I thought you could tell."  
"I can't tell what you're thinking, just what you're feeling."  
Munkustrap's fingers drifted down to Misto's jawbone, just barely brushing his lips.  
"Just thinking about us. About you."  
Misto grinned and grabbed Munku's hand.  
"Good." he said, kissing Munkustrap's fingers and nipping at them.  
Munkustrap smiled again, but Misto thought he looked a little sad.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"You tell me."  
"I try not to pry."  
Munkustrap rolled over onto his other side, facing the fire, watching the flames dance. Misto looked confused for a second. He nuzzled and licked the back of Munkustrap's neck.   
"Talk to me." he whispered into Munku's soft fur.  
Munkustrap watched the flames for a moment longer; he could deal with his feelings later, right now he just wanted Misto. He rolled back over and stared into Misto's eyes. They looked midnight blue in the firelight.  
"It's nothing. Just kiss me."  
The two drew close and their shadows danced on the walls brighter then the firelight.  
The next morning, much to a sleepy Misto's protests, Munkustrap left early. He entered the 'yard yawning. Flopping down in an old chair, Munku allowed his mind to drift back to last night. Last night had been incredible; it had been long, but wonderful. But Munku was beginning to have second thoughts about this relationship.  
"I love him, but still..." Munku thought.  
Meanwhile, Misto had come and started looking for him.  
Demeter walked up to Munku and saw that he was deep in thought.  
"And I have a good idea who he's thinking about." she thought. "Let's see if we can change it to thoughts of me."  
She waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay?"  
"Hm? Oh, hey Demeter. I'm okay, just thinking." he said, absently.  
"Oh? About what?" Demi asked, sitting very close to him.  
"Misto. I'm beginning to have second thoughts."  
Demeter fought the urge to smile. "Yes! Now to just get that little tom out of the picture..." her mind growled.  
She quietly listened to Munku, playing the role of a friend. She then leaned in and kissed him.   
Munku was too shocked to do anything. He pulled away when he heard a sharp gasp. He looked up.  
There was Misto.  
Misto couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was the love of his life; kissing another.  
"Munkustrap." he whispered.  
He stared for a moment longer and then turned around and fled, his eyes clouding over, feeling for all the world that his heart had been torn in two and then out of his body.  
"Mistoffelees, wait!" he heard called after him.   
He didn't, he just kept running, afraid to put his hand to where his heart used to be, terrified that is would come away covered in blood.  
"Misto! Misto, wait! I can explain!" Munkustrap shouted, as he ran after the smaller tom. He had a head start, but Munku's longer legs closed the distance rapidly.  
"Stop running!" he growled, as he whipped Misto around to face him.  
Misto looked up at him, the tears bright in his eyes. "How could you?" he asked, angrily wiping away the tears.  
"Misto, I, I'm sorry. She caught me off guard."  
"'Off guard?'" Misto quoted back. "That's funny, for being caught off guard, you sure as hell seemed to enjoy it." he hissed. "What, I wasn't good enough for you and you went back to her?"  
Munkustrap growled softly. "That's not true. I love you I would never hurt you like that. After what we shared last night, I never could."  
"No you don't. You never did." Misto shot back, trying hard to not break down and cry in front of Munkustrap.  
Munkustrap caught Misto's chin in his hand. "Listen to me." he whispered. "I love you. I don't want to hurt you I'm sorry if I have."  
He leaned forward to kiss Misto, but was stopped by the fact that Misto slugged him. Munkustrap looked up from the ground very surprised, he had no idea that Misto could hit that hard.  
"I hate you." Misto whispered, not believing when his heart cried out the exact opposite.  
Munkustrap stood up. He swallowed, trying to keep the tears that suddenly swelled in his eyes from falling.  
"You can't mean that." he said, his voice shaking slightly.  
Misto stared at him, the sky overhead and his eyes turning black. "You spent the night making love to me and the next morning, not two hours after you leave me, I find you with her." he hissed in a low, hard voice that carried slightly. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel? That the tom I love, the tom who last night, swore that he'd love only me, is in the arms of another?" Misto swallowed. "I felt cheap. Like I was just some toy of yours for the night to thrown away the next morning. Is that what I am to you? Just a toy?"  
Munkustrap looked at Misto in shock. How could his shan mahoutsukai, his beautiful sorcerer think that? Everything he had said last night had been true. Not just something he had thrown out in the heat of the moment and not meant.   
"No. I meant every word I said last night to you. And I would never take them back.  
"Oh I'm not to sure about that." Demeter said, stepping out of the shadows. She had been watching the entire fight and decided it was time to deliver the final blow to this relationship.   
"What was it you were talking about earlier? About how clingy he is? About how you wish you had never started this relationship with him?"  
Munkustrap glared at Demeter. "Spiteful bitch." he thought.  
Misto's eyes widened and the blood drained from his face. What? Is this true? Did Munku never want to be with him in the first place? Then what was last night? Was last night a lie as well? He looked at the ground, the tears falling like diamonds.   
He closed his eyes and when he looked back up, they were as cold as ice and looked dead. "Is it true?" he asked.  
"Misto, I, I, I never said anything like that. I've been having second thoughts, but-"  
"It is true! Well I'll make your choice simple." Misto said, staring at Munkustrap, his eyes burning. "As far as I'm concerned, none of this happened. This relationship didn't happen, this fight didn't happen, last night never happened."  
He turned and started walking away.   
Munku started to go after him. "Shan mahoutsukai."  
Misto waved a hand over his shoulder and a wall of sheet lighting crashed down between them. "Don't you ever call me that again."  
Munku had called him that when they had been making love and he never wanted to hear the name again. He stalked off and didn't look back.  
Munkustrap watched his lover leave and his heart shattered into a million pieces, each as sharp as glass and they all shredded his soul to ribbons. He turned back to Demeter, who had witnessed the entire thing, and grabbed her angrily.  
"You are an evil, conniving little bitch." he snarled. "How could you do this?" He shoved her away. "I never want to see you again." he growled dangerously, barely curbing the urge to kill her. He then turned back around and fled out of the 'yard.  
Munkustrap headed home, hoping against hope that Misto was there, but in truth, he wouldn't of been surprised if he wasn't. Munku silently shut the door behind him and leaned heavily against it. The house was quiet.  
"Misto?" he called.  
There was no answer. He wasn't there.  
"I guess I deserve that." Munkustrap mumbled to himself, as he walked through the house to the bedroom. He lay out on the bed, the sheet still smelled like Misto, and began to cry.  
Misto thought about going back to the house, but decided not to. Right now he was too angry and hurt. He walked over to the cliffs and sat down, thinking. He had been thinking for a bit when he heard,  
"Misto! Hey Misto!"  
He turned. It was Vicky.  
"I saw you leave the 'yard. What's-" she then got a good look at Misto's face. "What's wrong?"  
She sat down next to him and repeated her question.  
Misto exhaled. "Munku and I had a fight. I saw him kissing Demeter and we had a fight."  
"He what? But I thought you two were together."  
"I thought we were too. I thought he loved me." Misto whispered. "I broke it off. I didn't want to be with him if he was going to turn around and do that. So I ended it." Misto said, his voice dissolving into tears.  
Victoria wrapped her arms around her brother and held him as his shoulders shook.  
Munkustrap rolled over in his sleep and opened his eyes. He had cried himself to sleep. Wiping off the dried tears, he sat up sniffling slightly, and feeling a dull ache where his heart used to be. He grabbed a quick shower and went for a walk.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. If you are Meant to Be

He was walking past Tantomile's house, when she came out.  
"Hi Tant." Munku said glumly.  
"Hello Munkustrap, how are you?"  
Munkustrap smiled tiredly. "Not good. I just made the biggest mistake of my life, and I don't know how to make up for it."  
"You mean Misto?"  
Munku shot her a look.  
"I'm psychic remember? That and Demmie was kinda shooting her mouth off about you two. What happened, how can I help?"  
Munkustrap told her about how their relationship had started, his night with Misto, and about their fight after Misto had seen he and Demeter kissing.  
" She caught me off guard and kissed me. I didn't want it or mean it and it may have cost me the person I love." Munkustrap sighed. "I don't know what to do Tant. I want to tell Misto I'm sorry, but I don't know how."  
Tant smiled. "You're still in love with him. Find him, tell him you're sorry."  
"He hates me and never wants to see me again."  
"Just try. Tell him exactly what you told me." Tantomile said softly.  
"I hope to the Everlasting Cat he forgives me." Munku whispered.  
"If you are meant to be, he will."  
Munku smiled, thanked Tantomile for the talk and began looking for Mistoffelees.  
A few hours later Munkustrap was walking by the cliffs and saw a flash of Vicky's coat.  
He quietly approached wanting to ask if she knew where Misto was. He was about to come out from behind a cluster of rocks, when he heard the sound of crying. He peered around the rocks and saw that Vicky was facing with her back towards him. He saw Misto, facing away from him, his head in Vicky's lap.  
"I miss him Vicky. It's like I can't breathe. I want to be with him. I want to believe him when he says that Demeter kissed him, but I don't know if I can."  
"Hush. It's all right Misto. I'm sure Munkustrap still loves you." Vicky replied softly, running her hand through her brother's hair.  
Munku stepped out from the rocks.  
"She's right. I'm sorry. I still love you."  
Misto sat up wiping away the last of his tears. "Munkustrap. What..."  
"Can you give us a few minutes Vicky?" Munkustrap asked.  
The two others stood up. "Sure." she replied, walking away. "I'll be over here, call if you need anything."  
Vicky walked far enough to be in calling distance, but enough to give them privacy.  
"Hey."  
"Hi 'Stoff."  
"Do you mean it?" Misto asked softly.  
"Yes." Misto, I am so sorry. Demeter set me up. She's been jealous ever since we got together. Ask Tantomile if you don't believe me, she says that Demeter's been shooting her mouth off since our fight."   
Munkustrap pulled Misto into his arms and whispered in his ear. "I love you and I'm sorry if I've hurt you, but I'll understand if you don't want to be with me."  
Misto sighed. "I believe you. I forgive you too. I can tell you mean it."   
Munku looked at him and smiled. "You do? You can?"  
"Yes." Misto smiled back "I still want to talk to Tant, but yes, I believe you."  
Munku kissed Misto and grinned. "Thank you." he whispered.  
Misto grinned back and called over to Vicky. She came over and they shared their news. The white queen smiled, her crystal blue eyes alight with happiness. She went ahead to let the others of the tribe know.  
The two toms lingered behind, talking to each other.  
"Just us from now on right?"  
"Yeah, just us, I swear."  
"Good. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Misto smiled, squeezing Munkustrap's hand, and the two walked back to the yard.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
